Malfoy, Reeses, and Chapstick
by Celebrytie Aris Channas
Summary: Draco Malfoy is desperate to get some Reeses Peanut Butter Cups, or anything with that flavor. He will even go so far as to try and steal Granger's Reeses chapstick. With Blaise Zabini, he plots to get the chapstick. Draco/Hermione and Blaise/Ginny! R&R!


**Hey, it's me again! I'm officially finished with Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban now; Please read and review it!**

**Please enjoy! I apologize if you don't like Reeses Peanut Butter Cups, but they're my favorite! I also love Baby Ruths. Unfortunately, I don't really OWN either of them… ******

**Please forgive any mistakes, be it grammar, spelling, or who knows what!**

**--**

Malfoy, Reeses, and Chapstick

**--**

If there was one thing Draco Malfoy liked –no, _loved-_ it was Reeses Peanut Butter Cups. Yes, it was a Muggle candy, and yes, Draco wasn't supposed to eat, touch, or look at anything to do with Muggles, but how could anyone resist Reeses? Draco certainly could not.

Unfortunately at Hogwarts, Draco was not allowed to get Reeses because they were a Muggle product and they didn't want to associate with his owl. Normally, he would stock up and take them to Hogwarts, but this year, his father had taken away his allowance. (Yeah, as if they couldn't afford it.) Draco was more than upset and the Hogwarts Express just wasn't the same without his Reeses.

So he sat in his compartment, staring down at his hands, wishing they were full of Reeses Peanut Butter Cups.

"You seem a little out of it today, Draco. Worried about our last year?" Blaise Zabini was the only other person in the compartment. He was also the only one who knew about his obsession with Reeses.

Draco looked up blankly. "No. It should be quite easy. But it will be harder to study with no Reeses." He said, quite dejectedly.

"No Reeses?" Blaise was shocked. "Why on earth not?"

"Father said I was spending too much money on wasteful things and took my allowance away and Mother agreed with him." Draco grumbled.

"That's horrible." Blaise said as comfortingly as he could. He didn't like Reeses, but understood how Draco felt because he-Blaise- loved Baby Ruths and only ever got them during the summer when he was able to sneak into a Muggle town.

Both Slytherins students sat looking sullenly down at the floor, but looked up with they heard voice.

"No, Ginny. You don't understand. Reeses chapstick is _way _better than Baby Ruth chapstick."

Draco recognized the voice of Hermione Granger, and perked up at the word 'Reeses'. He stared at her as she passed by with Ginny Weasley, holding an orange tube of what he assumed was the Reeses chapstick. Hermione glanced his way before turning up her nose at him, and then applying the Reeses chapstick.

"But Hermione," Ginny protested. "I love Baby Ruth, and absolutely love Reeses Peanut Butter Cups, but this Baby Ruth chapstick is ten times better than the Reeses…" Draco watched the two girls disappear down the aisle before turning to Blaise.

"I _have _to get that Reeses chapstick. We can get the Baby Ruth kind at the same time. Are you with me?" Draco held out his hand a split second before Blaise's shook his.

"Let's do this thing!"

--

"Did you see Malfoy looking at you?" Ginny asked Hermione after they had walked out of earshot of Malfoy and Zabini's compartment. "He looked like he wanted to eat you."

"He wasn't!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping a hand to her mouth.

"He was." Ginny said firmly.

"But," Hermione faltered. "Why would Malfoy be looking at me at all?"

Ginny shrugged. "Good question. One I'm sure he'll answer if you ask."

"Me?" Hermione looked shocked. "Why would I ask Malfoy such a…disturbing question?"

"You are such a wimp." Ginny shook her head as she entered a compartment, which held Ron and Harry. "You really need to work on the Gryffindor courage."

Hermione was a bit hurt, but not much. Malfoy was mean. She didn't want to go anywhere near him if she could avoid it.

"No thanks, Gin. I'm fine without knowing why Malfoy was looking at me." Hermione took a seat next to Harry, as both he and Ron looked up.

"Malfoy was looking at you?" Ron asked. "Why?" He was already starting to turn red.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said. "And it's really no concern of yours whether he was or wasn't." She turned away from him and found a book. It wasn't long before someone coughed and she heard Harry said,

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She looked up at Malfoy; Zabini was standing behind him, looking a bit too cheerful.

"We wish to speak to these," he cast a look at Ginny and Hermione. "Girls."

"Really? And you'd think we'd let you do that?" Ron said hotly.

"Ron! You're not our bodyguard!" Ginny exclaimed. "Come, Hermione. Let's see what they want." She stood, taking Hermione by the hand and pulling her out of the compartment.

"If you would follow us to a more…private place?" Zabini bowed elegantly, motioning them forward. Malfoy was already walking to a different compartment.

Ginny giggled and walked behind him, Hermione following hesitantly.

--

Malfoy grinned in delight. These girls were playing right into their-his and Blaise's-hands. He flopped onto the compartment seat and motioned the girls to sit across from him. Blaise sat next to him.

"We understand you girls have something called…chapstick?" Malfoy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He was having a hard time trying not to smile.

Granger looked surprised. "Yes, we do. Why?"

"Well, we were wondering what flavors they were?" Blaise spoke this time, managing his smile to look polite and not evil.

"Oh! Baby Ruth and Reeses!" Ginny exclaimed pulling hers from her pocket and showing it to the two boys. "I love Baby Ruth, but Hermione thinks that the Reeses is better."

"It is!" Hermione said snatching hers from her own pocket. "You're crazy to think Baby Ruth is better!"

Malfoy smiled at Blaise as the two girls started arguing. Both reached out a hand and plucked their favorite flavors from the other girls' hand.

Each girl stopped, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Ginny burst out! "Those are ours!"

"Not anymore." Malfoy said. "You obviously don't care enough to take care of them." He popped open the lid of the Reeses chapstick and began to move it towards his lips.

"Don't!" Hermione cried out desperately. "It has my germs on it. And me being a mudblood! Well, you don't want _my_ germs on _your_ lips, do you?"

Ginny nodded quickly. "And I'm a blood traitor. Come on, Blaise, think about it!"

Both boys looked at each other and smiled. "You girls are right. We wouldn't dare want your germs on our lips. Especially in such a way." Malfoy said.

"Good." Said Hermione. She reached out her hand while she stood. Ginny did the same.

This was perfect. Too good to be true. Malfoy moved faster than lightening. And now Hermione was sitting in his lap. One glance at Blaise told him he had also got 'his girl'.

Hermione pushed against him. "How dare you! What on earth-?" She stopped. Malfoy was holding up her Reeses chapstick. The lid was off and he smiled at her.

"Want some?" She nodded her head eagerly. She puckered her lips and closed her eyes. She moaned when she felt and tasted the wonderful stuff being applied to her lips. "Like it?" Malfoy's voice was low. She nodded again, her eyes still closed. "Would you be so kind as to let me try your precious chapstick?"

Hermione didn't even give it a second thought. He had been so kind to put it on her lips. Why not allow him to do the same?

"Go ahead." She murmured. She was about to open her eyes to watch him, see his reaction to the delicious stuff, when a pressure came onto her lips. She struggled for a few seconds before she was actually got away. Her eyes came open in shock. Malfoy had just kissed her!

"Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"Well," said Malfoy smirking. "You said I could try your chapstick."

Hermione huffed, although for some reason she wanted to laugh. She glanced at Ginny, who was blushing a bright red. She guessed Zabini had tried the same thing on her.

Hermione stood. "Well, I hope you enjoyed the product." She held out her hand. Malfoy smiled up at her and placed the chapstick in her hand.

"Indeed, Granger, indeed I did. Thank you."

Hermione nodded, her blush feeling hotter than ever. She turned and marched out of the compartment.

Ginny stumbled out and caught up with her a few minutes later. Ron and Harry stared at them as they entered the compartment and sat down in their previous seats.

"What did they want?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before grinning at the two boys.

"They just wanted to try our chapstick." Ginny said innocently.

Ron wrinkled his nose. "That Baby Ruth and Reeses stuff you guys are always arguing over which is better? Ew." He turned to Harry, who was looking at the girls' grinning faces.

"Ron, I think those boys got more than they asked for." He said carefully.

"Really? How?" Ron studied the girls.

Harry shook his head hopelessly. "Never mind."

And the girls burst out laughing.

--

Over in the other compartment, Malfoy and Zabini grinned in triumph.

"Well, Draco, old chap. I liked that plan of yours." Said Blaise, clapping Malfoy on the shoulder.

"Me too." Said Draco. "We might just have to try it again."

--

**The End!!**

**I do hope you enjoyed that! It was so much fun to write!**

**I would love, love, love it if everyone who reads this reviews!**

**Memories!**


End file.
